


2:21 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Perhaps scratches from a creature aren't so bad,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered after his stomach began to ache.





	2:21 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Perhaps scratches from a creature aren't so bad,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered after his stomach began to ache from devouring one entire chocolate cake.

THE END


End file.
